My Precious Star Chapter 1
by Park Eun Byul
Summary: It's about family and Precious Star Chapter 1 is about love and family but PLEASE READ IT! The chapter 2 still in progress


**My Precious Star Chapter 1**

Characters

_**The Kim's Family**_

Father: Kim Jung Wook

Mother: Kim Min Ah

Daughter: Kim Yoo Na

_**The Park's Family**_

Father: Park Dae Woong

Mother: Park Dae Hae

Son: Park Joong Ki

Younger Daughter: Park Yoon Hae

**The Go's Family**

Father: Go Jang Woo

Mother: Go Hee Bin

Daughter: Go Hye Bin

Younger Brother: Go Dae Woo

It's about Family and Love. Love is still 'growing' in their heart and Family is 'hates' each other. Something HUGE will be happen when they are in love each other. But enough for this information of this story, let's read about their lives when they are in High School into an adults.

**When in High School**

"Hello, Class" Mathematic Teacher named Miss Jang. "Hello, Teacher" The Class said. "Okay, today we have a new student in class!" Miss Jang said to the Class. The Class is very noisy. "Class, be quiet!" Miss Jang said in a loud voice. "Okay, thank you for being quiet. Let's us meet the new student! Come in" Miss Jang said.

The door opened carefully by the new student. The class is mesmerized with the new student look! The new student is tall and black-reddish hair with a cute black headband with a cute bear on it. "What is your name?" Miss Jang asks the new student. "Kim Yoo Na, Miss Jang" Yoo Na answer.

"Yoo Na, you will be sits beside Joong Ki. Over there" Miss Jang showing the place for Yoo Na to seat. "Thank You, Miss Jang" Yoo Na said. "Hi, I'm Kim Yoo Na. Nice to meet you Joong Ki" Yoo Na said to the boy. "Hello, Kim Yoo Na. My name is Park Joong Ki." Joong Ki said. Joong Ki looks handsome with brown-yellowish hair and a bracelet of polar bear on his hand. "Let's open your textbook page 12, please read it" Miss Jang said.

"Teacher, we actually not learn about this yet." The girl named Park Yoon Hae; she is Joong Ki younger sister with cute glasses and with a brown-yellowish hair. "I know we not learn it yet, but we must learn new topic after you master it. So, do you have heard about learn something new? Yoon Hae? "Miss Jang said it with a smile

"Sorry teacher, I just want to ask about it. Do not mad Miss, I'm very sorry about that" Yoon Hae said it with a sad face. "It's okay Yoon Hae; let's return to our Mathematic work" Miss Jang said. "Okay, teacher" Yoon Hae said to Miss Jang.

While them are doing their work. "Hey, why did you not do the work and where is your textbook? Joong Ki asks Yoo Na. "I want to do it now but I don't have textbook yet" Yoo Na answer. "Oh, by the way let's share my textbook and you can do the work that Miss Jang gives." Joong Ki said with a happy smile. Yoo Na smiles back.

Then they get back to their work. The bell for recess is ringing. "Hey, Yoo Na if you don't have your textbook. Just ask me okay, I'm your classmate" Joong Ki said to Yoo Na. "Okay, Joong Ki! By the way it's recess so goodbye Joong Ki." Yoo Na said in a loud voice. "Goodbye Yoo Na." Joong Ki said.

**When the recess**

Yoo Na sees Yoon Hae alone. "Hello, Yoon Hae! Can I sit with you?" Yoo Na asks Yoon Hae. "Yes, Yoo Na-Unnie." Yoon Hae answers Yoo Na."By the way, nice to meet you Yoo Na-Unnie! Actually I like your style and your headband!" Yoon Hae said. "Oh, thank you very much Yoon Hae. I would like to ask you something. Is your brother is Joong Ki? Because of your family name is Kim." Yoo Na asks.

"Yes Unnie! His is my brother but he like a quiet guy and just do whatever he want to do. His actually a kind and a good type guy for me!" Yoon Hae answers the question properly. "Oh, but I actually love how you said about your 'guy' and it's cool because I like the 'type' of your brother too!" Yoo Na said. "Ooh..." Yoon Hae not finishing her word. The bell for back to class is ringing. "I'm still not finish!" Yoon Hae said in a loud voice.

"Let's talk about this later. Calm down Yoon Hae" Yoo Na said. "Okay then but its weekend tomorrow!" Yoon Hae said. "It's okay Yoon Hae. We still schooling right?" Yoo Na said. "Okay, Yoo Na-Unnie." Yoon Hae said. "Let's go back to class, Yoon Hae" Yoo Na said. "Okay, Yoo Na-Unnie. But can I go to the toilet first?" Yoon Hae said. "Okay, see you in class" Yoo Na said.

**When in Class**

"_Where is Yoon Hae? But I better go to class first. But where the ways go to class?" Yoo Na said in a low voice. _ Joong Ki sees Yoo Na. "Hey! Why you don't go back to class?" Joong Ki asks. "Oh, sorry I forgot how go to back to class." Yoo Na answer. "I'm going back to class, so follow me. It's okay because you still new in this school" Joong Ki said with a smile. "Oh, thank you very much! By the way I talk with your sister at the recess time. She looks so cute of those glasses!" Yoo Na said. "Thank you! I appreciate what you said about my sister! Because she didn't have friends when she schooling here!" Joong Ki said.

**After the Class done**

They are talking almost like a friend. "So it's already go back to home. Bye Yoo Na!" Joong Ki said. "Goodbye Joong Ki and said goodbye to Yoon Hae for me." Yoo Na said. They don't know someone peeking them from the first to the last. "How dare her taking my Joong Ki! Watch out Yoo Na!" the mysterious girl said.

**When have in The Park's house**

"Yoon Hae and Joong Ki, How does you school today?" Mr. and Mrs. Park ask their daughter and son. "It's a good day for me, dad! But maybe Joong Ki-Oppa day is not." Yoon Hae said sneakily. "No it's not! My day is the huge and bizarre day!" Joong Ki said. "Ya… Ya" Yoon Hae said. "Do not do that to your brother, Okay?" Mrs. Park said.

"Okay, mom" Yoon Hae said. "You better go to bath now, because we going to playing golf!" Mr. Park said. "Yes! I will beat you Joong Ki-Oppa" Yoon Hae said. "No, you won't!" Joong Ki said. They are going to bath. "I love our family like this! It's making our house happily with Joong Ki and Yoon Hae. I hope they are still with us until we already gone."

Mrs. Park said. "I like it to. But we cannot force them to be with us!" Mr. Park said with a smile. "Okay." Mrs. Park said. "We already have done. "Mom and dad, let's go play golf!" Yoon Hae said. "Okay, let's go!" Mr. Park said. They are going to the place for them to play golf. "Joong Ki-Oppa, you the first one playing golf! I'm the second one." Yoon Hae said. "Okay. I would choose the best golf ever!" Joong Ki said. "Whose win, the loser will spend something for the winner.

**Let's go to the Kim's house**

"Yoo Na, How does your first day on school?" Mrs. Kim asks her daughter. "Okay, Mom where's dad?" Yoo Na asks. "He is going to Australia for his issues of work." Mrs. Kim answers her daughter question. "Oh. Mom, can I go visit my aunty? Because I heard aunty already back from Japan. "Let's go but first you go to bath." Mrs. Kim said. "Okay, I hope she had some gifts from Japan!" Yoo Na said.

"_She maybe sad because her father never there for her and always care about his business" Mrs. Kim said in a low voice. _"Why I don't know my dad going to Australia?" Yoo Na said when she on bathroom. "I better go bath, I miss my cousin and my aunty!" Yoo Na said again. Someone come into Yoo Na's room. "Miss Yoo Na, I put these clothes on your bed. Okay?" the Maid said. "Hmm" Yoo Na said yes.

"Yoo Na, Hurry up! The driver is waiting!" Mrs. Kim said. "Okay!" Yoo Na said. They are going to visit Yoo Na's aunty house. "Hello aunty! I miss you. Is there has a gift for me?" Yoo Na said. "Yes, there is the present for you" Yoo Na's aunty said. "Many snack from Japan! This I wish for!" Yoo Na said. "You like the snack I bought?" Yoo Na's aunty said.

"Hello, Yoo Na! It's me Jung Ha!" Yoo Na's cousin. "Hey, I miss you very much! After you on Japan I always miss you very much." Yoo Na said. "Please be honest. Show me how much you miss me!" Jung ha said. "Like this big!" Yoo Na said while she shows the big of her miss to Jung Ha. "Just big like small size? Come on!" Jung Ha said. "Why?" Yoo Na said.

"I'm just joking! Nana" Jung Ha said the name of Yoo Na when she stills a baby. "Don't call me Nana again!" Yoo Na makes a sad face. "Don not makes that sad face!" Jung Ha said. "Why?" Yoo Na said. "You look so ugly with that face!"Jung Ha said. "Oh, let's change topic! How do your day on Japan?" Yoo Na said.

"Just a big thumbs up!" Jung ha said. "Cool, I wish I will go to Japan too! Because of my father works, I can't go to Japan" Yoo Na said in a sad voice. "It's okay because my mother has bought you some Japanese snack for you! It's so delicious!" Jung Ha said. "I can't wait to try it!" Yoo Na said with a happy voice.

"Yoo Na and Jung Ha, come, let's eat lunch." Yoo Na's aunty said with a lovely smile. "Okay mom; Okay aunty" they said at the same time. "Hello Yoo Na! Do you have boyfriend?" Jung Ha said with a sneaky smile. "What! I don't have. My friend calls me NBSB" Yoo Na said. "What it's mean?" Jung Ha said.

"It means 'No Boyfriend since Big'. Hehehe" Yoo Na said. "What! It's funny then my jokes" Jung Ha said. They talking almost like 2 hours have been goes. "Yoo Na, let's go home. You have to school tomorrow!" Mrs. Kim said to Yoo Na. "Okay but wait for a minute" Yoo Na answers her mother. She said goodbye to Jung Ha and her aunty.

"Goodbye aunty; Goodbye Juju." Yoo Na said Jung Ha name when she stills a baby. "Don't say that!" Jung Ha said. "That is my revenge." They are going home happily. "It's your lucky day, Yoo Na!" Mrs. Kim said. "Dad must be has at home now. He maybe will mad at us because get back to house at 11:00 p.m." Yoo Na said like she knows everything.

"No, his don't because he told me he going back to Korea at 1:00 a.m. sharp." Mrs. Kim said. "Oh, actually I can read dad mind when mom said 1:00 a.m." Yoo Na said. "What do you mean, Yoo Na?" Mrs. Kim asks her daughter. "It's mean he going back here at 11:00 sharp! Trusted me, Mom" Yoo Na said. "Let's see! Who lose must spend the winner something." Mrs. Kim said. "I sure I will win this!" Yoo Na said with a smile.

**Let's back to Joong Ki and Yoon Hae's house.**

"It is the best golf ever! Because you a loser, Joong Ki-Oppa!" Yoon Hae said. "Okay, what you want? Free of 'spending' just for you" Joong Ki asks Yoon Hae want. "I want some makeup and some sweetest desert!" Yoon Hae answers her brother question. "Okay, want go to shopping now?" Joong Ki said. "No, after school we are going to shopping. Okay?" Yoon Hae said. "Okay, then!" Joong Ki said.

"Oppa, can I take Yoo Na with us?" Yoon Hae asks her brother. "No! Yoon Hae." Joong Ki answer. "Why, Joong Ki-Oppa?" Yoon Hae asks why. "We just have met her today at school!" Joong Ki answer her sister question. "Okay. But I need more makeup for Yoo Na because we are best friend." Yoon Hae said. "I said no so no!" Joong Ki said.

"Please stop fighting! Now go to sleep. You must go to school tomorrow." Mrs. Park said. "Yes, mom" They said at the same time. They are going to sleep for schooling tomorrow. _"I hope Yoon Hae don't ask me again. Why I don't want Yoo Na to follow us going to shopping because I see someone look at us." Joong Ki said. _

**The next day…**

"Oppa, are you sure we going without Yoo Na?" Yoon Hae asks about Yoo Na. "Yes. When I said no so no, Okay?" Joong Ki said to his sister with a nice voice. "Okay, but…" Yoon Hae not finishing her words. "No buts and just do what I said, Okay?" Joong Ki said. "Okay, can I take my other friend?" Yoon Hae asks Joong Ki nicely. "Okay." Joong Ki said.

"_I hope Oppa not mad at mad at me." Yoon Hae said in a very low voice. _"Madam and Sir Park, we already got at your high school. Have a nice day." The driver said politely. "Okay and thank you. One more doesn't call us Madam and Sir, just call us Miss and Mr. Park" They said at the same time. "Goodbye Oppa, I must go to class now!" Yoon Hae said like she has run from ghost.

"_Why she have to run? Can't we just walk together?" Joong Ki said why Yoon Hae in hurry. _"Yoo Na! Can we meet at our place when the recess time?" Yoon Hae said. "Okay." Yoo Na said. "Okay, goodbye." Yoon Hae said and she runs again. "Goodbye! Hmm, why does she want to meet me? Did I have make mistake to her?" Yoo Na felt want to know. She want go down stairs of the high school stairs.

"But what if she didn't like to friend with her? Aah!" Yoo Na wants to fell downstairs! She fell into Joong Ki. _"Oh my, he looks handsome" Yoo Na said. _Actually she fell face to face_. _"Do you okay? Yoo Na?" Joong Ki asks. Yoo Na stand up and said "'I'm sorry I don't know it's you." Joong Ki said "It's okay but later be careful"

"Okay but thank you very much!" Yoo Na said. So, they talked. The mysterious girl sees them, "How dare Yoo Na take my Joong Ki! It's okay Yoo Na because you have one more chance." The mysterious girl said in an angry voice. _"Someone watching me and Yoo Na talk from long distance. But I don't see the mysterious peeking girl or boy, how matter just let it!" Joong Ki said. _So let go to their recess time.

**When the recess time**

"Yoo Na! Here'd" Yoon Hae said. "Okay. Now I already here, I'm sorry if I have make a mistake. I would do anything for a sorry from you." Yoo Na said in a sad voice. "You really want sorry for me?" Yoon Hae asks. "Yes, tell me" Yoo Na said. "I will take your sorry but I have a little favor." Yoon Hae said. "What favor?" Yoo Na said. "Hmm. Come here, I want to whispers my favor." Yoon Hae said. "What! Yes, I want to be there. I will call my mom about this." Yoo Na said.

"It's a long time I have not shopping!" Yoo Na said again. "Very poor of you but I know you don't shopping until this age. Just kidding" Yoon Hae said. "Okay." Yoo Na said. So they want to going to class and Yoo Na sees someone with a small fairy bracelet and brown-blond color hair. "Do you see that mysterious girl?" Yoo Na said to Yoon Hae.

"What! Where is it? I can't see the girl." Yoon Hae said. "There!" Yoo Na said with a pointed finger to the mysterious girl. "You stalker girl, come here now!" Yoon Hae said. "Me?" the mysterious girl said. "Yes you." Yoon Hae said. "What is your name?" Yoo Na asks the mysterious girl. "Go Hye Bin" the mysterious girl already known.

"Oh, sorry but why did you look at us?" Yoon Hae said to the mysterious girl / Hye Bin. "Oh, sorry very much because I'm the new student in this school. I have lost and forgot where the way to my class." Hye Bin lie to Yoon Hae and Yoo Na as I said to you, she just a big liar. "Oh, let me show you the way how to back to your class." Yoo Na said. "Oh okay and a big thanks again." Hye Bin said with sneaky smile on her face without Yoon Hae and Yoo Na knows.


End file.
